BoBoiBoy Quake
' BoBoiBoy Earthquake' is the second potential evolved form from BoBoiBoy Earth after BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone were defeated by Mukalakus. Abilities *'Quake Fists' (Tangan Gempa) - Bigger and stronger gloves, unlike the previous one, this cannot be remove from his hands. *'Earth Golem' (Golem Tanah) - It is named Giga and it follows BoBoiBoy Earthquake's every move. *'Giga Uppercut' (Tumbukan Giga) - Power uses to punch enemies into sky. *'Collision Punch' (Tumbukan Gegar) - Power uses fists, more powerful than Giga Punch. *'Earth Punch' (Tumbukan Tanah) - used to defeat Fang in their fight. *'Earth Grab' (Cengkaman Tanah) - Used to trap the Crazy Cat. *'Earth Fulfillment' (Tanah Pemenuh) - Used to protect the school from more serious damage. *'High Land Grabber' (Tanah Tinggi Pencengkam) - Used to grab Petai's legs. *'Earth Opener '(Bukaan Tanah) - used to open the part of a land, it was used to trapped PETAI. *'Earth Cover '(Tutupan Tanah) ''- Use to cover the hole that trap PETAI. *'Earth Ball' (''Bola Tanah) - accidentally made by BoBoiBoy when he is supposed to make a Earth Wall to save Fang. *'Sand Storm' (Ribut Pasir) - used to blind Ejo Jo; BoBoiBoy Cyclone helped him to spread the sands. *'Earth Wave' (Ombak Tanah) ''- used to protect himself from Ejo Jo. *'Earth Dragon ' (''Golem Naga Tanah) - used to defeat the Shadow Dragon *'Earth Spike' - It is suppose to hit Ejo Jo when he fall but he use Yaya's power to make himself falling slowly. *'Earth Attract' (Tarikan Tanah) - created so BoBoiBoy's friends can have something to hold on while being suck by the Shadow Dragon. *'Triple Earth' (Tembok Tanah) - used to protect Mukalakus from being transformed to glass. *'Gaia Punch' (Tumbukan Tanah) - he summoned a giant fist of stalagmite from the ground punching the foes at above. This fist is similar to Giga but more bigger and longer thus more power. *'Mountain of Punches' (Tumbukan Bertubi-tubi). *'Triple Earth Golem' (Golem-golem Tanah) - Triple version of Giga, use to defend himself and Fang from Captain Kaizo's attack and then the triple Giga use Concurrent Blow (Pukulan Serentak) to destroy Captain Kaizo's shield. *'Crystal Golem' (Golem Kristal) - Boboiboy summoned a crystal version of Giga, slightly bigger and bigger. Trivia * In Season 1, Episode 12, when he is trying to know his stronger power, he thought that he will be called "BoBoiBoy Rock" or "BoBoiBoy Mud", but now we know that he only got his power when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are defeated by Mukalakus. * He is the second BoBoiBoy which has a new feature when true potential is unleashed, the first is BoBoiBoy Cyclone which has a Cyclone Hoverboard. * He can be considered as the strongest evolved BoBoiBoy since he was able to beat Mukalakus single handed even when Ochobot and his powers were absorbed. * His alternate names are "BoBoiBoy Fishquakes" (Season 2, Episode 6) and "BoBoiBoy Quake" (YouTube English version & BoBoiBoy: Adudu Attacks) * Unlike the other forms of Boboiboy's elemental split personas, Boboiboy Earthquake as well as BoBoiBoy Water seem to be the only ones capable of manipulating their elements into forming 'living' creatures. Boboiboy Earthquake with his Earth Golem and Earth Dragon while Boboiboy Water with his Water Whale Sphere and Twin Water Eels. ** BoBoiBoy Fire's form of Fire Golem doesn't seem to count considering how the Golem is initially and primarily made from Earthquake's earth power while Boboiboy Fire only seems to add in his elemental powers as a boost and acts as its controller. * Quake Fists (Tangan Gempa) In his form is cannot be removed, however in Season 3 Episode 10, Episode 13, Episode 14 and Promo Raya 2016, BoBoiBoy Earthquake can be seen without his Quake Fists. Videos Kemunculan Pertama BoBoiBoy Gempa! HD-0 Gallery See Also id:BoBoiBoy Gempa tl:BoBoiBoy Lindol ms:BoBoiBoy Gempa Category:Males Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Elements Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Season 1